fairytailuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Barcha
Jason Barcha (ジェーソン バーカ Jēson Bāka) is the crown prince of Othrys. He is the eldest adoptive son of the current king, Cronus Saturnalia. Appearance Jason is a fair skinned, muscular, young man. He has red eyes and well-kept, short, black hair. He often bears an emotionless expression, regardless of the situation. Jason often wears heavy, black armor, rarely taking it off. This armor is a full body suit completely covering him up to his neck. Under his armor he wears a beige long-sleeved shirt, and beige pants. To comfortably walk in his armor he wears thick black socks, as the armor's boots often function as his shoes. He wears a black cape with red on the inside and a feather like protrusion appears on the front of his left shoulder. Personality Jason took after much of his adoptive father's personality traits: he doesn't show much emotion and has trouble expressing himself. If he ever laughs, it's more so to just appear to be mimicking the actions of others and his overall expression doesn't change. His lack of social skills sometimes causes him accidentally insult others and not know when to stop speaking. However, he is notably intelligent in terms of overall knowledge. Magic and Abilities Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō):' '''Jason was taught Darkness Magic Cronus. In combat, this is Jason's most prominently used ability. His spells are notable for being black in color, instead of the normal dark purple, demonstrating their even greater level of power. As an obvious master of this art, Jason has a wide variety of techniques and miscellaneous skills at his disposal. He can coat portions of, or his whole body, in Darkness Magic in order to increase the power of his melee strikes, has fine enough control over his magic that he is capable of creating a variety of weapons, and even incorporates elements of Gravity Magic into his Darkness. He describes Darkness as gravity, possessing a density that allows him to crush or pierce almost anything. This even allows Jason to manipulate gravity to some extant, nullifying the effects of Gravity Magic, or any ability that attempts to mimic it, when used against him. He is still unable to directly influence gravity upon his opponent without casting a spell, such as '''Black Hole'. Through training against Hyperion's own Light Magic, Jason's Darkness is also immune to Light Magic and heat. It can't absorb light, but light will not eradicate his darkness, and he is capable of smothering light and flames with his magic. Only a Mage of equal or superior caliber to him in Light Magic can counter his spells. * Black Bullet '(黒い弾丸 ''Kuroi Dangan): Jason makes a finger gun at his opponent and focuses his Magical energy in his fingers, specifically the index and middle fingers. He then fires a black bullet of Darkness Magic from them. The bullets are easily capable of tearing through flesh and armor alike. With enough focus it can pierce the likes of Adamantine and Barrier Magic. Under normal circumstances, one shot is capable of killing a man. Jason has developed his '''Black Bullet to a degree that it can match the speed of Hyperion Lucifer's Light Beams, and even overpower them. Most people can't even process the incredible speed of the spell. Jason can also utilize blunted variations of the standard bullets, dealing heavy damage without the intention of piercing the skin. These bullets aren't any slower than the standard Black Bullet, and can be incorporated into all of Jason's Black Bullet '''derivatives. This spell is considered Jason's signature move. ** '''Dual Wielding (二重振り Nijū Furi): Jason "duel wields" his finger guns, shooting many bullets of Darkness Magic, that greatly damage his foe. He fires the bolts incredibly fast, almost like a machine gun, and the bullets can even take up the entire area in front of him. Each individual bullet has the same level of power as the normal Black Bullet. ** Explosive Round (爆弾 Bakudan): This spell is notable for being superior in firepower to the standard Black Bullet, but inferior to the Grenade Launcher, seen as a sort of middle ground between the two. Jason briefly charges his Magical energy in his fingertips before firing a more powerful bullet of Darkness Magic. This bullet pierces through the skin, and upon doing so creates a small, but powerful explosion of darkness. This leaves the opponent dazed, if not heavily injured. Jason can fire several of these bullets at once, and can combine this technique with Duel Wielding. The spell will still detonate if it somehow still not able to pierce the skin. ** Grenade Launcher '(グレネードランチャー ''Gurenēdo Ranchā): Jason charges Darkness Magic in his fingertips while making a finger gun. This creates a sphere of his Magic at the end of his fingertips. He then blasts his opponent with a large amount of Magical energy, exploding on contact, and dealing a great amount of damage. It's power is like being hit by 100 '''Black Bullets at the same time, possessing both immense explosive and piercing power. The explosion also travels exclusively outwards from the area of contact, so even from point-blank range, Jason can't be harmed by the casting of this spell. Jason can also fire two Grenade Launchers at once while utilizing both finger guns. * Eternal Darkness '(永遠の闇 ''Eien no Yami): This spell allows Jason to redirect an oncoming attack while simultaneously turning the spell into Darkness Magic. This spell can only work on fluid (gas or liquid) or energy-based attacks. The power of this spell is equivalent to, or greater than, the power of the spell used against him. The reason it increases in strength is that the transformation of the spell into Darkness Magic infuses it with Jason's own Magic power, and increasing the overall amount of power inside the attack. This spell does have a limit to how much power it can absorb, so using it on immensely power spells is unwise. * '''Dark Star: Jason forms a sphere of Darkness Magic in front of his fist or open hand, and slams it into his opponent. This sphere is highly condensed, dealing high amounts of crushing damage that can easily shatter bones and dent steel. Jason can also detach or launch this spell from his hand, using it to keep his opponents pinned to the ground, and continuously crush their body. Alternatively, he can surround his fist in the sphere, making it an effective punching attack. It is considered Jason's densest Darkness Magic spell, and his most powerful directly physical spell. Only Jason is capable of lifting the sphere, as it is made from his own Magical energy, allowing him to telekinetically lift it. No one else is capable of resisting its power. * 4500mm Black Cannon '(4500mm 黒大砲 ''4500 Mirimētoru Kuro Taihō): Jason holds out his hand, his fingers making a somewhat clawed shape, and collects a large amount of Darkness Magic in it. He then fires a large beam of Darkness Magic at his opponent, large enough to encompass an entire person's body. Upon contact with his target, rather than exploding, the spell remains blunt, continuously crushing whatever Jason fired this spell at. Jason can also fire two of these cannons at once, one from each hand. This spell, and all its derivatives, have the most killing potential out of all of Jason's Darkness Magic spells, and are considered one of his strongest series of spells. ** '9000mm Black Cannon '(9000mm 黒大砲 9000 Mirimētoru Kuro Taihō): A variation of the '''4500mm Black Cannon where Jason uses both his hands. He cups both his hands together and gathers Darkness Magic inside them. He then fires a large amount of Darkness Magic at his opponent. This move can also be performed one-handed when Jason's Dark Eyes are active. This spell is twice as powerful, and twice as large as the 4500mm Black Cannon, possessing the same effects but with a much greater impact. * Black Hole: Quasar '(ブラックホール: クエーサー ''Burakkuhōru Kuēsā): This spell was created by combining certain aspects of Gravity Magic with Darkness Magic, using them in the purest possible combination. As the name suggests, this spell is essentially a black hole, but with it being more controllable than said stellar phenomena. This spell involves Jason creating a miniature black hole in between his hands, or with a single hand, which then serves to bring his targets in towards him. Any matter this spell absorbs, including air and other gases, is immediately added to this spell's power, gradually increasing the black hole's size and gravitational effect over time. This process completely breaks down the material into pure energy. The only way for this spell to be stopped is for it to either be overwhelmed by a strong enough surge of power, causing it to destabilize and disperse on its own, or for it must be dispersed by Jason himself. If his black hole is not dispersed, then Jason will follow up with the '''Quasar. After absorbing enough materials at a fast enough rate, Jason can then fire a blast of pure energy from the black hole. The blast is incredibly hot and fast, burning anyone and anything that attempts to block it, and exceeding the speed of Light Magic. In order to get to this state, however, it will take at least a few seconds of absorbing materials to gain a sufficient power supply, but this amount of time and the power of the spell is dependent on the size and power of whatever the spell absorbs. Originally, this spell took a massive amount of Magic power to utilize, but since decreasing the size of the black hole, it now is considerably easier and faster to cast, albeit it is much weaker when casted in this manner. This is Jason's most powerful spell. Chain Magic '(連鎖魔法 ''Rensa Mahō): This Magic allows Jason to shoot long chains from his hands, complete with grappling hooks, spikes, or heavy balls at the ends, depending on the situation. They can be used in combat by launching the end attachment through enemies. After they have been caught, enemies can also be slammed into objects, however, these chains can be broken. The chains are capable of piercing through any defenses, Magical or otherwise, as the chains can become intangible. Although the chains cannot pierce through those who can otherwise become intangible themselves. Jason can create several chains at once, using them to restrain multiple targets or a large one, such as a Giant or Wyvern. The chains are capable of automatically extending and shrinking according to Jason's will, giving him chains that effectively have infinite length, while Jason is simultaneously able to change their trajectory with minimal effort or movement in order to intercept attacks or strike enemies. Jason can also use this Magic in conjunction with his Darkness or Barrier Magic to increase the power of the chains, and give them extra effects. The chains are also capable of turning solid, allowing Jason to pierce or wrap around his target without the normal harmless piercing of this spell. When like this, the chains are much denser, capable of cleanly cutting through flesh and steel and blocking Adamantine sword swings. Through spinning the chains, Jason can even block Magical attacks, and diffuse or reflect spells that are energy-based. Jason can also detach his chains from his body, without them disappearing, allowing him to tie up opponents and even leave them unattended. * 'Chain Shock '(チェーンショック Chēn Shokku): Jason wraps his target with his chains. He then shocks them with a great deal of Darkness Magic. This spell can be used to shock normal individuals, or even weaker Mages, into unconsciousness with just a brief jolt, otherwise, it can continuously damage a target until they pass out or die. The latter technique is normally used on stronger opponents. Anyone who makes contact with the individual while they are being shocked will be shocked in turn as long as they maintain contact. Jason can make this chain incredibly long, allowing him to ensnare multiple opponents. He can also pierce through his opponents as the chains normally can and shock them that way instead. * 'Gravity Chain '(重力チェーン Jūryoku Chēn): This spell can be used by either wrapping or piercing his opponent with the chain. Utilizing the power of his Darkness Magic's gravity effects, Jason can then increase the gravity of whatever this chain is touching. This prevents opposition from moving, unless they are incredibly strong, but even then, they have vastly decreased mobility. The chain can also simply increase the gravity of another object, increasing the damage something as small as a stone can do when used to strike his target. However, while the gravity of the object in question may be increased, Jason is not affected by that whatsoever. Using this technique can also be used to simply increase the durability of the chain. 'Barrier Magic '(バリアの魔法 Baria no Mahō): Jason also employs Barrier Magic. This Magic allows him to erect nearly indestructible barriers, capable of blocking almost any attack. Although the barriers can be broken with sufficient blunt force or piercing power, the barrier will still be powerful enough to slow down and weaken the attacks that manage to pierce it. Most notable about Jason's barriers is that they're nearly invisible. Jason can move the barriers at will, erecting them fair distances away from his person, and moving ones he's already created into the path of new attacks. Jason is not limited to only one barrier at a time. They function by dispersing energy across their surface, and as such, they work best against spells based around spread damage and can reflect light, giving him an extra defense against Light Magic and its variations. Jason can also create barriers beneath his feet in order for him to fly around like he's on a hover board or seemingly walk on air. As Jason's Magical energy is attuned to his barriers, he can also attach himself to them. He is even capable of standing upside down on them. Anyone else will slide or fall off, even allies, although people can get a proper footing on a right-side-up barrier. Jason generally makes sheet-like barriers. He can create barriers directly on his person or objects, acting as a second skin. This makes Jason able to take hit after hit, without his opponent even knowing they're doing nothing to harm him. When using his '''Dark Eyes, or any higher transformation, he's capable of employing his barriers without even moving, making it appear as though he's telekinetically halting, repelling, or dispersing attacks. Dark Transformation '(暗黒の変換 ''Ankoku no Henkan): Through rigorous training in cultivating his magic power, eventually his body became unable to contain his sheer strength. As such, he eventually transformed, creating a new form that he refers to as his Dark Transformation. In this form, his appearance changes, with his skin darkening to black and his hair flares upwards wildly. This transformation increases his power exponentially. If one did not fear his normal power, they are almost certain to fear his power in this state. His strength is no less than double that of his normal state, and so overwhelming that people are often unable to resist his might. Jason doesn't use this form very often, using it only when he finally takes an opponent seriously. * 'Dark Eyes '(暗い目 Kurai Me): The precursor to Jason's full Dark Transformation. His eyes turn completely black, but will transform back to their normal color if Jason continues on to his full transformation. With this ability, Jason's Magic power increases a fair degree, but nowhere near the same level as the complete transformation. This skill also allows Jason to see Magic in colors, allowing him to locate different kinds of Magic, and distinguish the different variations of Magic just through sight. This includes Spatial Magic, allowing him to track one's Teleportation or tell where a portal ends. He can even use this ability to see the Curse power of an Etherious, but it appears muddled, and Jason is unable to differentiate the ability that his opponent uses. As an extra ability, Jason is also unaffected by Illusion-based Magics when activating this state. Despite its appearance, this technique is not an actual Eye Magic, therefore, Magics or spells that counteract Eyes Magics do not affect him. The abilities available in this form are also accessible in Jason's full Dark Transformation, although Jason's eyes will turn black again when utilizing eye specific abilities. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite his incredible Magical power, Jason greatly trained in Other military hand-to-hand combat. He can easily fight on par with even the most powerful of martial artists, even without Magic. Jason also has extensive knowledge of the human body, knowing its weaknesses very well. By striking pressure points, he is capable of completely shutting down functions, and even completely shut down magical abilities in his target either selectively or throughout the entire body. This skill is greatly supplemented by his Dark Eyes, which allows him to see the flow of Magic in one's body. Even without his Dark Eyes, he can still easily locate nerve clusters in order to paralyze foes, numb body parts, and prevent the usage of Magic power. Master Weapons Specialist: Jason can expertly wield the weapons he generates from his Darkness Magic. This includes, but is not limited to, swords, scythes, spears, and maces. He is also a master wielder of chains (as evidenced from his usage of Chain Magic) and an expert marksman (as evidenced by his aim with his Black Bullet '''spell and all of it's derivatives). Jason's weapons skills perfectly compliment his Magical capabilities. On top of this, if he were to pick up the weapon of one of his enemies, Jason is still capable of wielding it with great efficiency. '''Immense Strength: Jason trained his body to near pure perfection in order to deal with opponents, without him needing to use immense Magic power to avoid drawing too much attention to himself. He's incredibly strong being able to easily lift boulders with one hand, even without Magic, and easily flail around fully-grown humans and large creatures using the chains from his Chain Magic. Normally, one good punch from Jason can do more damage to his opponent than a barrage of punches from whoever is fighting him. He notably stronger than Hyperion in terms of physical strength. Immense Durability: Jason is capable of taking large amounts of damage. He can even easily take the shockwaves and explosions generated from his own Magic with little to no difficulty (although, he is generally unaffected by the damage of his own spells), numerous explosive spells, and even light beams from Hyperion (which seem to fail to pierce his body). Immense Speed: Despite the fact that he prefers not to move while engaging his opponent in combat, Jason is still exceptionally fast. He's capable of killing multiple Mages with his Black Bullet before they can even register he's in the room and react to, and keep up with, Hyperion, the Fastest Mage of Othrys. Although his actual movement speed was slower than Hyperion's, his reaction time allowed him to prevent any major injury to himself. This speed combined with the already immense gravity of his Magic allows him to inflict severe damage to his target with only a few blows. He's capable of punching an opponent in the face that's behind him so fast, that to the naked eye it appears as if Jason just turned around and his opponent flew backwards. Immense Magic Power: Jason was already born with a vast amount of Magic power. After training with Cronus, his Magic Power soured to even greater heights. Cronus even began to believe he could rival the Cardinals. Even Hyperion, someone reputed at the strongest of the Cardinals, believes Jason is stronger than him. His Magical aura is black, and as he taps into more and more of his power the aura surrounding him becomes larger and larger. His aura also gives off an intimidating feeling, causing those affected to feel immense fear, regardless of how brave or powerful an individual they are. This fear can often be so intense that individuals can't even get near him. The weak of willed can possibly even die from fear-induced stress when Jason activates his Dark Transformation. Category:Males Category:Mages Category:Caster Magic Users Category:Darkness Magic Users Category:Chain Magic Users Category:Barrier Magic Users Category:Othrys Category:Princes